


Last Night, Good Night

by thugseke



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugseke/pseuds/thugseke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinami falls ill with a life-threatening disease, the relationship she has formed will be tested in all different ways. Either they'll fight through their pain together, or they'll break under the pressure. Which will it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chaptered work in quite a while and this chapter is pretty short so please forgive me! it will get better, i promise!

_He'd noticed before anyone else._

They'd been dating for five years, almost six. Now that he was almost twenty-three, and Hinami had recently turned twenty-one, he was absolutely certain that it was time they started their life together. Ayato's sister, Touka, hadn't been very pleased about the relationship formed between her little brother and her precious Hinami. She feared that, due to her brother's cold and harsh nature, he'd destroy Hinami by trying to love and care for her. Surprisingly enough, the love between the two blossomed almost immediately. And as much as Touka didn't like to admit it, she enjoyed seeing both of them happy.

The two had been laying beside one another in their bedroom when Ayato first began to notice the changes in his girlfriend. She wasn't her usual cheery self; she'd developed a deep cough that just wouldn't leave, her throat became raw and sore. Through those days, the other dismissed her symptoms as just a common cold; he provided her with pain medication, an antibiotic, and a glass of water, all placed on the bedside table. He left his dear Hinami to rest, hoping her illness would fade and she'd be laughing and carrying on in no time.

Oh, how terribly _wrong_ he'd been.

Her condition only worsened from that point. Each day became a struggle for the girl, and it pained Ayato to see her in such a sickly state. She refused to see a doctor, try as he might; he did as much as he could to care for his precious lover. He carried her around the house, cradled her when she cried from the pain, supplied her with as many kisses, glasses of water, pain medications, and hugs as she asked for. He almost never left her side, holding her hand and smoothing down her hair while she slept.

"How's it today, Hina?" Ayato'd usually ask in the moments he spent kneeling at her side, her tiny hands clasped into his much larger ones. Some days she'd actually answer him, usually with a, "It's feeling better, thank you,"; other days it was too painful for her to speak. She'd give him a simple gesture on these days, a thumbs-up sign to tell her caring boyfriend that besides her voice loss, she was doing well. Ayato would give his usual genuine, cheerful smile, watching the sickened girl reciprocate the expression before leaving the room, allowing her to rest her eyes and get the sleep she so desperately deserved.

But there were things that weren't seen between the two. Ayato, after leaving the room, would lean against the wall, his lower lip quivering. His fingers combed through his hair as a low sigh, almost inaudible, left his mouth. He muttered countless little complaints, mostly about how he couldn't care for her well enough and how he should be a better, stronger boyfriend, for both his sake and hers. And Hinami, after forcing herself to smile and give that stupid gesture she didn't even mean, clutched the blankets in her feeble fingers, dragging them up towards her face. She didn't notice the tears anymore, they were almost natural to her now. They'd been building up in her chocolate eyes, catching against her thick, light brown lashes in small droplets. They cascaded down her pale, pasty cheeks then, and she used the blankets to muffle her sobs, which were cracked and rasped. Her usually light, happy voice was now broken and gravelly. It hurt as she cried, too, urging her on.. But she would keep masquerading in her happiness, just as he would do, pretending Hinami's condition didn't worry or stress him out in the slightest.

* * *

One day in particular, the older of the two notices that his lover hadn't said much. She would've usually called to him by then, asking for medicine or just a simple hug and peck on the cheek. Uneasy, he approached their room silently, peering around the corner and into the doorway. Hinami's back was to him, thank god, and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He entered the room carefully and patiently, gently touching her shoulder once he stood above her. She was quick to face him, rolling onto her side. Commonly, Ayato was greeted by a smile from his loving girlfriend, as well as an update on her pain level. Today, her reaction upon seeing him was different. Really, there was no reaction at all. Her eyes met his deep blue ones, no familiar smile forming on her lips. All she did was raise one trembling hand -- which was sickly pale, along with the rest of her skin -- and give him her usual gesture; only this time, her hand formed a thumbs-down signal. In order for her to do that, to show him she was truly in agony, the pain she was in must have been terrible. Ayato knew this, and was quick to pick her up, cradling her to his chest. Her frail grasp reached his neck, and she clung to him with as much force as she could; it wasn't much.

Burying her face in her boyfriend's neck, Hinami began to release more of those silent tears, which left her pallid cheeks stained with faint, translucent lines. Ayato's fingers traced gentle patterns into her back as he carried her to his car, setting her into the passenger seat. He made sure her seat belt was securely fastened and that she was comfortable before shutting the door, hurrying around to the other side to slide in beside her. As he drove, he rested one hand on the steering wheel, holding her smaller one with the other. His thumb drew careful, soothing motions onto the back of her hand, his gaze flicking to her every so often. Her eyes were closed, head reclined back against the seat, chest rising and falling ever so slightly, indicating her shallow breaths. He could hear the winces she emitted with each breath, and tightened his grip on her hand. Her short, cropped brown hair was messy and fanned out against her neck, but he swore she looked as beautiful as she always did.

"It'll be okay, Hina," he whispers softly to her, entwining his fingers with hers as he turns towards the crowded hospital parking lot, the large building looming in the grey sky above. "Everything will be okay, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

_How he wished he could've been right._


End file.
